powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Oume Goketsuji
"I am the boss, Oume, from Gogetsu Temple. Don't let my age fool you!" ::''--Power Instinct'' Oume Goketsuji (豪血寺 お梅) is a character from the Power Instinct series, first shown as the boss in the first game and at the time was very similar to Otane. However, in later sequels she would be further differentiated from her sister. She was renamed "Ume" and had a recolored design in Matrimelee. About Oume She is superhuman. In any case, she is scary. To master her mysterious attacks she confined herself to the mountains. Moreover, she has an eerie and unearthly presence about her and it is rumored that she can practically turn her opponents to stone just by gazing into their eyes.... Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Oume has been the Goketsuji leader ever since she was 18 years old and nobody has been able to defeat her. Like every five years, Oume is ready to defend her position in the clan. Confident of her incredible strength, she is sure that none of the participants of the tournament will be able to beat her... *'Power Instinct 2' After losing to Otane, Oume's hatred for her younger sister grew to the point of wishing for her death. Oshima, the mother of the twins, knew about Oume's defeat and was aware of her daughter's ambition; she offered her help to take revenge on Otane in exchange of letting her win the tournament, which would be organized once Otane "disappeared". Oume accepted the deal, but she secretly has the intentions of not letting her mother win the tournament so easily. *'Power Instinct Legends' Oume is furious. Kanji, a man who always has been inferior in her eyes, won the Goketsuji tournament! After his victory, Kanji opened a new one just for fun and invited to all the fighters from the previous tournament to participate, promising wonderful gifts to the winner. Although the title of clan leader is not one of the gifts, Oume is determined to recover her place as clan leader no matter what she has to do. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Famous for her legendary strength, Oume received an invitation for a martial arts tournament, where the prize is to get married to the eldest son of the King of Certain Country. Oume accepted the invitation. She is not really interested in the Prince, and what she wants is the fortune of the royal family. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Being one of the strongest humans on earth, Oume thinks that it is time to spread her fame. She wants to win a trip to outer space and have her own satellite. *'Groove on Fight' It is the year 2015. The next Gouketsuji tournament is close. Oume is conscious of her deteriorated abilities and it is going to be difficult defend her title, so she decided to look for Otane and make peace with her to share the leadership of the clan and defend the title together. Special Moves * Flying Denture Attack - Oume hurls her dentures at her foes. * Comet Drill Kick - Oume comes flying downwards at her foe surrounded in burning energy. Can inflict multiple hits. * Ugly Face - Oume rises into the air with a gigantic, horrific blast in the form of her face. A very fearsome attack. * Meteor Swarm Attack - Oume fires multiple blasts of energy at her enemy. * Denture Hold - Oume leaps into her opponent and sinks her dentures into them, paralyzing them for a moment. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Face Shield - Oume fires a small blast in the shape her head that floats in midair for a second to absorb any projectile attacks and damage attacking foes. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Goketsu Ryu Okouda - Oume thrusts her head into the ground and launches several Ugly Faces from underneath all across the screen. * Spirit Mirror - Pulling out a mirror, Oume points it at her foe and her spirit flies out to kiss the enemy's life force away. Super Oume *See Super Oume Music Themes * ZiZiZi Ondo * Fly Away * Wonderful Internet Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Groove On Fight * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Senzo Kuyou Related Characters * Kanji Kokuin: Ex husband * Falco: Team partner * Otane Goketsuji: Twin sister * Oshima Goketsuji: Mother * Rudolph Gartheimer: Enemy Trivia * Oume has a fixation for young men. She feels especially attracted to Reiji and Ryuto in particular. *She was once married to Kanji Kokuin, but this marriage only lasted for a few weeks. *It is possible that in Matrimelee, the switch in the colors of Oume and Otane's clothes at this point in the series was to follow the illustrations of the sisters more closely. * In Groove On Fight, Oume and Otane can us a more spectacular super power of all this saga. Together, they summon the spirits of all Power Instinct's classic characters to attack the opponent. http://hg101.classicgaming.gamespy.com/powerinstinct/grooveonfight-9.png Gallery File:Scaryoume.JPG File:Oumeface.jpg File:Groove on Fight - 080.PNG|Oume & Otane as they appear in Groove On Fight File:Groove on Fight - 006.PNG|Chibi Oume & Otane Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Groove On Fight characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Bosses